Agridulce
by AnitaHero
Summary: Su memoria lo traiciona, lo vende. Rei casi podía sentir los jadeos cálidos y los besos en su cuello, el peso del otro sobre su cuerpo, las manos sujetándolo por las caderas. Eran justamente cosas como esta las que le hacían darse cuenta de lo mucho que él estaba presente en su vida. De lo mucho que había llegado a necesitarle. Reigisa. (O también: Rei Ryuugazaki, uke.)


Ughjjjjjjjdisskskzkskalslsa

 _*sale del cubo de basura municipal en el que ha estado viviendo las últimas semanas*_

Holi (o^^)oo(^^o)

No publico hace mil meses, opd, ya no me acuerdo cómo hacer esto, ¿quién soy? ¿dónde estoy? ⊙﹏⊙

Jeeee, bueno, este fic tiene dos mensajillos preliminares.

 _Si eres la mami Luisa Jonas_ : Hija querida, ¡este fic es para ti! ¿¡Feliz Día de la madre!? XD Ya te tengo hinchada y haciéndote vieja esperando por tu Rei uke desde que comenzaste a leerme, y bueno, ehm... no es _exactamente_ lo que querías TWT pero espero te guste porque lo hice con amor y sudor (?) Este yaoi zukhulemto es todo para ti baby.

 _Si eres todo el resto del mundo:_ Esto es porno.

:D

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes y la trama de Free! no son míos, son de KyoAni. El porqué de los porqués esos hombres japoneses no han podido hacernos las nenas más felices de la vida haciendo que alguien bese a alguien, quién seaaa, lo desconozco también._**

Enjoy (_ _)/ _*vuelve al cubo de basura*_

* * *

¤ º° ¤`•.¸.•´¤`•.¸.•¤ º° ¤`•.¸.•´¤`•.¸.•¤ º° ¤`•.¸.•´¤`•.¸.•¤ º° ¤`•.¸.•´¤`•.¸.•¤ º° ¤`•.¸.•´¤`•.¸.•¤ º° ¤

* * *

 _'No lo hagas._ '

Con una bocanada de aire, Rei abrió los ojos.

Palpó la suave tela bajo sus manos, luego llevó una hacia su frente, y se supo a sí mismo acostado de espaldas sobre su cama, con la respiración agitada, el corazón golpeteándole con fuerza el pecho y las mejillas en llamas.

El cuerpo le ardía como si en vez de sangre fuese agua hirviendo lo que corría por sus venas. Dormía en boxers, la calefacción estaba apagada, no era verano y aún así... aún así todo le quemaba.

Su rostro, su cuello, su pecho, sus piernas.

Pero sobre todo, sentía un calor como fuego terrible quemando sus entrañas.

Se revolvió en la cama, una, otra y otra vez, luchando contra las sábanas y tratando de distraer sus pensamientos de la terrible calentura que sufría su cuerpo. No podía, no _quería_ hacer aquello otra vez. Pero evitarlo iba a resultar muy, muy difícil.

Se levantó, fue al baño, se lavó el rostro. El agua fría de seguro aliviaría los deseos imberbes de su cuerpo. Levantó la mirada y se examinó en el espejo.

 _Aceleración en el ritmo cardíaco, ligera midriasis o dilatación pupilar, aumento de temperatura corporal y tasa de sudoración, aumento de flujo sanguíneo en zonas corporales como el rostro, pecho, orejas..._

Rei suspiró.

 _...son algunos de los signos físicos de la excitación sexual masculina en los seres humanos._

Aunque no necesitaba más confirmación fisiológica que la que lo había despertado. La más obvia, la más rotunda.

 _... sin embargo, el signo más contundente es el aumento de flujo sanguíneo en las regiones bajas, provocando el henchimiento de los cuerpos cavernosos y gradual erguimiento del órgano sexual externo._

Rei no necesitaba pensarlo, lo podía sentir apretando sus bóxers mientras caminaba fuera del baño.

 _Este signo es comúnmente conocido como..._

Lo que se le erguía entre las piernas.

 _...una erección._

Rei se dejó desplomar sobre su cama, de todas maneras sabía todo eso.

No era la primera vez que veía esos síntomas, ni pensado en todas esas cosas. No era la primera vez que pasaba. No desde él.

No desde que doblegara su voluntad y comenzara a hacer todas esas cosas con su cuerpo.

 _'No lo hagas. No. Lo. Hagas.'_

Rei no sabía que hacer, con su mente prohibiendo y su cuerpo exigiendo, ambos la misma cosa.

 _'Sabes que no puedes. Lo has intentado, y no puedes.'_

Rei sabía que no podía, no necesitaba recordárselo a sí mismo. Pero, quizá, esta vez sería diferente... ¡quizá esta vez, si lo hacía como lo había leído, podría terminar sin tener que- !

 _'No funcionará.'_

Rei bufó. Estaba tan cansado de lidiar con su cuerpo y mente a la vez, de verdad que era muy tarde para comprometerse de esa manera. Además, no estaba solo en casa, y para esos asuntos él nunca podía ser precisamente _silencioso_.

Pero quizá funcionase y de todas maneras, tenía que intentarlo. No era como si el bulto que empezaba a incomodarle le dejara mucha opción.

 _'No funcionará. Te quedarás a la mitad, te frustarás y para terminar tendrás que meter-'_

Rei calló sus pensamientos escurriendo la mano debajo de sus bóxers.

—¡Ngh...!

Se estremeció, el contacto de su mano fría y húmeda con el semi-duro trozo de carne caliente hizo que su miembro palpitara en anticipación. Se recostó en la cama, y empezó la faena, ejecutándola tal y como había consultado en diferentes libros y páginas web.

Podía hacerlo, podía hacerlo, podría terminar esta vez, como se debe.

O al menos eso se repitió durante los 5 minutos que siguieron, pasados los cuales lo único que consiguió fue una mano cansada y un nudo de frustración que literalmente _dolía_ contra su abdomen. Sus movimientos rítmicos y verticales no hacían más por él que endurecer su miembro hasta cierto punto, ni siquiera el suficiente para que expulsara líquidos pre-seminales, la presión atrapada en su parte baja sin poder liberarse.

Rei lanzó un gruñido de enfado nada hermoso al aire y se dejó caer de espaldas, abatido, con la mano aún estrujando su inflamada carne, tratando inútilmente de hacerse eyacular. Sabía que no podía detenerse ahora o serían minutos, quizá horas, de dolor estático hasta que bajara y lo dejase dormir.

Trataba y trataba sin resultados, pequeñas gotitas de sudor bajando por su frente, la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo, pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder. No. No importaba cuánto le doliera, sino podía hacerlo normalmente entonces no lo haría, ¡y que su cuerpo le perdone, pero él, él...!

 _"Yo también tengo mi orgullo"_ Rei pensó, y tirando su cabeza a un lado, a su almohada, detuvo sus movimientos. Su mandíbula se tensó y la impotencia de no poder ayudarse a sí mismo le hizo escocer un poco los ojos. Sentía ganas de llorar.

Y sentía ganas de llorar, porque eran justamente cosas como esta, entre muchas, muchas otras las que le hacían darse cuenta de lo mucho que él estaba presente en su vida. De lo mucho que había llegado a necesitarle.

Rei nunca lo vio venir, de verdad.

Llegó él y alteró radicalmente su rutina, en muchos aspectos para mejor. Pero no se suponía que este aspecto en particular iba a ser uno de ellos, y a juzgar por el estado actual de sus emociones y su pobre y cansado cuerpo, definitivamente no fue para mejor. Todo empeoró con el tiempo, porque Rei tampoco vio venir su estirón, la manera en que su cuerpo otrora más pequeño que el suyo, creció. Fue como si un momento estuviesen caminando y le pudiese mirar desde arriba, como siempre lo había hecho... y en el otro ya lo tenía acostado al lado suyo, moviéndose encima suyo, _dentro_.

Pero lo peor de todo era que sabía que para el rubio, todo lo que hacían, todo lo que Rei le dejaba hacer no era más que un juego, una diversión experimental entre amigos que no requería tomar ninguna responsabilidad.

Porque para el otro, eso es lo que eran. Amigos.

Después de todo, nunca le había dicho otra cosa, y a Rei siempre le faltaba coraje para preguntar.

Estaba tan aterrado. Las numerosas veces que sus intentos por hacer esa ... esa _clase_ de cosas como lo había hecho antes de que él llegara a su vida fallaban le habían confirmado que a partir del momento en que ellos cruzaron la línea física entre la amistad y... lo que fuera que ellos tuviesen —si es que acaso tenían algo, Rei se corrigió—, a partir de ese momento su deseo ya no ardería por nadie más. Sabía que su piel no se podría erizar por nadie más, nunca, y que su cuerpo ya no podría aceptar otro tipo de contacto que no fuera el de él, ni siquiera el suyo propio.

Que Nagisa había ganado, lo tenía bien enredado en su dedo meñique sin la mínima posibilidad de escapatoria.

Rei hubiese continuado hundiéndose y hundiéndose en su espiral de divagaciones y auto-compasión toda la noche, si su problemita entre las piernas no hubiese dado una violenta punzada, recordándole que aún tenía que asuntitos más apremiantes con los que lidiar.

Así que tragó saliva, suspiró y, como tantas veces lo había hecho frente a su amigo, doblegó su voluntad a favor de los deseos de su cuerpo: procedería con su cuerpo como... como Nagisa lo hacía. Como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

Cerrando los ojos, Rei pasó sus dedos lentamente por su abdomen hasta su pecho, temblando al recordar dedos ajenos trazando traviesos el mismo recorrido, y con la mano izquierda buscó a tientas hasta encontrar lo que el rubio siempre atacaba primero.

Sus pezones.

Con su pulgar empezó a hacer círculos tímidos alrededor del derecho, toques mariposa que le hacían cosquillas hasta endurecer y enrojecer la pequeña protuberancia , y luego, tomándo entre su pulgar y el índice empezó a apretar, sobar, retorcer y pellizcar.

— ¡AH!... ngh... mmhn...— Rei empezó a gemir suavemente mientras apretaba sus pezones, y arqueó ligeramente la espalda, empujando su pecho contra su propia mano. Aún con los ojos fuertemente cerrados sintió como su miembro se pegaba más a su vientre, endurecido por las nuevas atenciones que se estaba dando.

Rei pensó que quizá ahora podría terminar sin tener que pensar más en... en...

 _'Rei-chan'_

Rei oyó la voz de Nagisa susurrar en sus oídos y abrió los ojos de golpe. Por un momento, pensó que lo tenía ahí mismo, al costado, viéndolo tocarse a sí mismo, e ignorando la traición de su memoria, su mano derecha bajó rápidamente hasta su necesitado y caliente trozo de carne y empezó a dar tirones frenéticos y violentos, a apretar de arriba a abajo y de punta a base mientras que su otra mano cambiaba al pezón izquierdo y empezaba a pellizcarlo y halarlo a ritmo.

La combinación de ambas zonas siendo estimuladas le causaba espasmos eléctricos por todo el cuerpo, haciendo que sus piernas desnudas se liasen con las sábanas y sus dedos se retorciesen sin poder controlarlos.

Casi sin pensarlo, los dedos de su mano derecha dejaron sus pezones y se hundieron en su boca jadeante para juguetear con su lengua.

Rei gimió ahogadamente al sentir sus dígitos chocar contra su húmedo músculo, y rápidamente empezó a envolverlos con su lengua, uno por uno, todos a la vez. Los chupaba, succionaba y mordía en una danza que intentaba simular un beso profundo, mojado, a los que sabía que se había vuelto adicto.

 _'Rei-chan, así, desesperado... te ves tan bien...'_

El pensamiento de cuán anti-estético debía verse voló por su mente. Podía sentir la saliva chorrearle por entre los dedos y dirigirse hacia su garganta y su cuello, la totalidad de su cara arder, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus caderas empujando suavemente contra la mano que apretaba su dureza.

Pero no podía evitarlo.

Cuando sus dedos estuvieron bien mojados, Rei los retiró de su húmeda cavidad con un sonido morboso, y llevándolos a su pecho, volvió a atacar sus pezones, pasando su saliva por los erectos trocitos de carne mientras su otra mano continuaba dándose placer.

 _'Rei-chan, te has vuelto tan sensible ...aquí...'_

Con los ojos cerrados y sin poder ayudarse, imaginó unos labios suaves rozando lentamente su sobreestimulada piel, una lengua mojada recorriendo su pecho, una boca cerrándose en sobre sus enrojecidas protuberancias, succionando, lamiendo.

 _'Rei-chan, podría comerte entero.'_

Y al final, unos dientes que siempre lo mordían.

Rei abandonó su miembro y tomando entre sus manos ambos pezones enrojecidos, les dio un último y fuerte apretón.

—¡Ah! ¡AH!

Y recién ahí, entre gemidos, sintió una humedad liberarse en su abdomen. Su miembro había expulsado un líquido transparente y viscoso que se empezaba a escurrir por toda su longitud, mojando su carne inflamada y haciendo que sus manos volaran desde su pecho a su entrepierna para volver a estrujar y apretar, ahora con más facilidad.

Si bien alivió un poco su calentura, Rei lo sabía.

Aún no había eyaculado, aquel liquído era solo un preludio, una medida extra de la naturaleza para asegurar una penetración más fácil y una concepción efectiva. Naturaleza que él traicionaba, penetración que él sabía nunca sucedería ni podría suceder, no más.

Como si hubiese sentido la necesidad de confirmarlo, Rei abrió los ojos y miró para abajo, hacia sí mismo.

Efectivamente, el cuerpo humano se acostumbra a todo, pensó. Y en realidad, es su cuerpo quien lo traiciona a él. Porque sin darse cuenta y gradualmente, mientras se tocaba el frente, sus rodillas se habían inclinado hacia atrás, y actuando por simple reflejo, sus piernas se habían abierto de par en par sobre las sábanas y sus caderas se meneaban sutilmente al ritmo de su mano, invitantes.

Estaba ofreciéndose.

Porque a diferencia de su mente, su cuerpo sí aceptaba gustosamente lo que seguía después de todo ello, lo que siempre seguía.

Y ahí Rei lo supo.

Era inútil tratar de evitar lo que su cuerpo quería, de negar aquello en lo que él lo había convertido. Sabía que su necesidad de estimulación estaba en... otra parte de su anatomía, una parte que ya había comenzado a escocerle de anticipación, ahí entre las piernas. Cerrando los ojos, decidió dejar de oponer resistencia con las últimas fuerzas de cordura que le quedaban, y se rindió.

Con la cara ardiendo a prenderse por la bajeza que tenía planeada hacer, deshizo el agarre en su miembro, abrió las piernas bien a los costados y bajó la mano derecha para rozar con la yema de los dedos su pulsante entrada.

Apenas sus fríos dígitos palparon el inflamado anillo de carne, Rei soltó un grito ahogado.

...

...

Al cuerno.

Tan rápido como pudo, cubrió sus dedos en los líquidos que habían abandonado su rígido falo, separó sus nalgas con el pulgar y el anular, y empezó a frotar toscamente y de arriba a abajo su palpitante abertura.

Y comenzó el delirio.

—..Nghh...¡Ah! ¡AH! —Rei soltaba gemidos cortos y desesperados, sintiendo como su entrada se contraía y pugnaba por abrirse y engullir lo que sea que la estuviese estimulando, se estaba volviendo loco sólo con sus dedos tocando y frotando superficialmente ése lugar que ya había sido mancillado, reclamado y poseído tantas veces.

Tantas veces.

...Nagisa...

Con el nombre del rubio en los labios, Rei trató de relajar sus músculos y empezó a empujar hacia adentro su dedo medio, hundiéndolo hasta los nudillos y sintiendo su húmedo, cálido interior dilatándose lentamente para abrirle paso, hasta que estuvo cómodo con la invasión.

Y entonces su mano dejó de obedecerle.

El peliazul empezó a sacar y meter su dedo, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más desesperado, mientras temblaba y se complacía culposamente de la sensación apretada y _oh tan deliciosa_ que aquello le proporcionaba.

Cuando se sintió relajar, metió también el dedo índice y comenzó a hundirlo y sacarlo a ritmo con el primero. Hacía movimientos de tijeras, ensanchándose y contrayéndose, recordando dedos que no eran suyos entrar en él y abrirlo de la misma manera, rápida e impaciente, para prepararlo.

Prepararlo... para...

—¡AH! ¡AH!... ¡Nagi-!... ¡AH! —Rei no podía controlar lo que salía de su boca, justo como no podía controlar lo que salía de su boca cuando en realidad estaba siendo tomado por el rubio, siempre tan apasionadamente, cuando el placer era tan grande. Cuando sus caderas chocaban frenéticas y sus cuerpos se perdían en el otro.

 _" ...Nagisa...mhag..."_

 _"...Rei-chan... ¿quieres algo, Rei-chan?"_

 _"...Nag-..i..hsa... ¡más, Nagisa! ¡fuerte!... ¡AHÍ! ¡NAGISA!..."_

Su memoria lo traiciona, lo vende. Lo avergüenza. Rei casi podía sentir los jadeos cálidos y los besos en su cuello, el peso del otro sobre su cuerpo, las manos sujetándolo por las caderas y la piel rasgarse bajo sus uñas cuando el dolor y el placer se fundían en uno solo.

Oír su propia voz resonando en su cabeza, gritando el nombre del rubio entre gemidos entrecortados, pidiéndole que lo profane y lo haga suyo, una, otra y otra vez, sin descanso ni pudor.

Oír la voz de Nagisa susurrarle cada indecencia al oído, mientras embestía y penetraba lo más hondo de su cuerpo.

Rei sacó los dedos de su cálida cavidad con un quejido y en un solo movimiento rápido se volteó, acostándose de cara a la cama. Con los ojos cerrados y colocando el peso de su cuerpo en sus rodillas, flexionó y quedó con el torso pegado a las sábanas y las caderas levantadas en el aire, sintiendo como inconscientemente sus piernas se abrían lo más posible y su enrojecido agujero palpitaba por el vacío que sentía sin sus dedos dentro, como rogándole para ser llenado completamente hasta el fondo, rápido y duro. Llevó la mano hasta el anillado músculo y empezó a frotar tres dedos lentamente sobre él para calmarlo.

—¡Ngh!... haa...

Rei pensó un momento en la posición en la que estaba. Inclinado, casi en cuatro, ofreciendo su interior para disfrute de otro como si fuera una... como si fuera una _ramera_. Jadeando por un hombre que venga y se la meta hasta hacerlo correrse.

Él, que siempre se enorgullecía de mantener la cordura, la belleza de los modales serios y formales, yacía convertido en algo tan obsceno, tan ... no-hermoso.

El corazón de Rei se hizo bolita en su pecho y sus párpados se volvieron pesados de repente. Se sentía tan mal, haberse vuelto tan voluble y tan débil.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos cuando su parte racional nublada por los placeres carnales volvió a emerger para defenderlo de sí mismo.

 _"¿Cómo puedes pensar en tantas cosas tan vulgares, tristes y bulleantes juntas, Rei? "_

No era culpa suya haber llegado a este punto, al de necesitar... penetración anal para llegar a un esto es culpa suya, de Nagisa, por haber acostumbrado forzosamente su cuerpo a recibirlo, a abrirse para él como una flor a la abeja.

Cómo lo odia.

Y sin embargo, aún con todos esos pensamientos rondándole a mil por segundo en la cabeza, sólo hay una cosa que es segura, una sola cosa que lo consuela. Algo que él había tachado de ilógico e imposible durante mucho tiempo y cuya existencia solo había aceptado el día que comenzó a acostarse con Nagisa. No, desde el momento en el aceptó su lujuriosa propuesta.

Que él sí, al menos _él sí_ , se entregaba de una manera tan completa... por amor.

Lo ama.

Rei relajó los músculos lo más que pudo, calculó y de una estocada, hundió los tres dedos completamente en su interior, dando de lleno y con fuerza en su elusiva próstata.

Por suerte, logró ahogar el grito más obsceno de su vida en la almohada. Había estado a milímetros de correrse, había calculado que en aquella posición encontraría la glándula deseada pero aquello había sido demasiado... y aún así quería más. Retractando sus dedos hasta dejar solo las puntas dentro, volvió a meter sus dígitos hasta el fondo, y a sacarlos, y a meterlos, una y otra vez.

Rei soltaba gemidos descarados, su voz dos octavas más aguda, mientras sentía como sus dedos entraban y salían de su apretado agujerito para chocar siempre con su próstata y mandar sus ojos para atrás de placer. Pero lo que más lo sorprendía era lo bien que su cuerpo respondía a la invasión de sus dedos. Sus piernas completamente abiertas y flexionadas, sus caderas empujando hacia atrás para ensartarlo más a fondo en los duros falanges,su mano izquierda tanteando nuevamente sus pezones mientras su entrada succionaba para adentro y la sentía aferrarse a sus dedos entre espasmos y temblores, tan hambrienta como una boca. ¿Acaso Nagisa la sentiría así también cuando... cuando él...

 _"...Ahh... Rei-cha..ngh...tan... apre-ta..do... voy a ...corr-... ¡ngh! ¡Rei-chan!..."_

Rei dejó de simular embestidas, y localizando bien la pequeña nuez, arremetió sus dedos contra ella, frotándola bruscamente sin sacarlos de su interior.

—¡NGH! ¡AH! ... ¡NAGISA!... ¡NAGISA! ¡AH!

La imagen de un Nagisa sudando y empujando encima de él fue lo último que vio antes que una chispa explotara ante sus ojos y de su garganta saliera un sonido ronco que por suerte logró aplacar hundiendo la cabeza en su almohada. Sus rodillas cedieron temblorosas y el peso de su cuerpo le hizo caer hacia delante, jadeando. Con sus dedos aún dentro de él, sentía como sus paredes se contraían y apretaban al ritmo de los espasmos de su miembro, que soltaba en chorros blanquecinos el producto de sus atenciones de los últimos veinte minutos, manchando rápidamente sus sábanas, su pecho. Su conciencia.

Pero al menos la insoportable presión en su vientre bajo por fin, _por fin_ había explotado.

Cuando el último espasmo dejó de fluir, y Rei hubo descendido de los confines astronómicos a los que lo había mandando su violento clímax, reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y se incorporó un poco. Con cuidado, retiró los dedos de su conducto, ganándose un quejido involuntario y una sensación de cosquilleo en su piel, como si algo... faltara, especialmente en la piel de sus muslos y el contorno de su abusada y enrojecida entrada. Algo... caliente...

Y luego lo golpeó, haciendo que abriera los ojos en terror y su rostro se encendiera.

No es posible.

No era posible que su cuerpo extrañe hasta aquella experiencia viscosa, húmeda.

Pero así era.

Y ahora lo tenía ahí, atontado y recordando la sensación de fluidos abandonando lentamente su interior, chorreando por su agujero y sus muslos cuando el grueso miembro que los contenía dentro era sacado, dejándolo sintiéndose vacío, como ahora.

Cuando Nagisa terminaba dentro y lo llenaba hasta el tope de su esperma caliente y copiosa.

Rei apretó su almohada hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, sintiendo como la culpa y la impotencia le devolvían el juicio que se le había nublado mientras se tocaba, recién asimilando todo lo que había hecho, y pensado. El pecho se le llenó de amargura, y mientras se levantaba para quitar sus sábanas sucias y lavarse el cuerpo pegajoso, su mente no lo dejaba tranquilo, como siempre.

¿Por qué permitía que Nagisa le hiciera todo eso? ¿Por qué se había entregado a él de una forma tan imprudente, exponiendo su cuerpo y sus sentimientos a la corrupción? A pesar de que lo ama más de lo que jamás podría expresarle, no debió dejar que lo tocara sin antes aclarar sus emociones, formar una relación estable y verdadera. No ser algo tan burdo como amigos con derechos, amiguitos sexuales.

Rei entró a la ducha y dejó correr sobre su cuerpo el chorro de agua fría, a pesar que era de madrugada, limpiando de su piel los restos de su desesperada y mísera necesidad. Cuando terminó, cerró el caño y salió secándose con su toalla en dirección a su cama. Se dejó caer sobre el colchón sin sábanas y decidió que lo mejor sería tratar de conciliar el poco sueño que le quedase antes de tener que ir a estudiar.

Pero claro, su cerebro al parecer tenía un complejo masoquista peor que el de una mantis religiosa macho, y seguía repitiéndole lo mismo y lo mismo, una y otra vez.

Ellos no eran nada.

Pero para Rei, Nagisa se había convertido en su todo.

Y lo más triste era que ahora, lo único que él veía por delante eran más encuentros como el que acababa de tener. Momentos de sexo vacío y primitivo, que se disfrazaban de la ambrosía más dulce que degustar en el momento, pero que al final dejaban en su cuerpo un vacío y en su boca un sabor amargo.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de apagarse. Martirizarse no ayudaría en absoluto.

Después de todo, mañana sería un nuevo día. Un nuevo día para ir y sonreír y fingir que todo estaba bien.

Un día más para sumergirse en aquella pantomima agridulce que se había convertido su mejor amistad.

* * *

¤ º° ¤`•.¸.•´¤`•.¸.•¤ º° ¤`•.¸.•´¤`•.¸.•¤ º° ¤`•.¸.•´¤`•.¸.•¤ º° ¤`•.¸.•´¤`•.¸.•¤ º° ¤`•.¸.•´¤`•.¸.•¤ º° ¤`•.¸.•´¤`•.¸.•¤ º° ¤`•.¸.•´¤`•.¸.•

* * *

Wow.

Si antes tenía dudas de que me iba a quemar en el mármol negro del infierno, pos ahora ya no.

Nuuuuuu yo no quería hacer sufrir a Rei, si yo lo amo con todo mi corazón fujosheroo u.u pero el yaoi rikotongo tiene que prevalecer, y a pedido de Luisa, he creado el Rei más uke que mi mente podía conjurar, y eso viene con sus ups and downs emocionales y su angst.

Fue un poquis difícil porque yo escribo más comedia xD pero todo sea por darle variedad al caldo.

Ah cierto, Luisa, mami, hay dos opciones: o lo continúo en otro capítulo para que Rei y Nagisa se concilien y happy ending y se vuelve un two-shot, o lo dejo así en final ambigüo. El fic es tuyo, así que la decisión recae en ti, choose wisely ＠(￣-￣)＠

Ok, eso es todo por ahora. Ya saben que si me quieren gritar y tirar piedras por profanar el honor familiar y la decencia y moral, sus reviews y mensajillos son más que bienvenidos :3

Hagan muy felices a sus mamis este Día de la Madre, y hasta prontito.

Ana


End file.
